


Burning Passion

by Lolamz



Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, oc: knightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: Marissa and Knightmare go on a date, and things escalate from thereThe character Knightmare, is my OC, who's profile and art can be found through this link- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ye7l3hSzchWSE8lB_k9aQgqv2lb2B3bjpkfJJH0HIio/edit
Relationships: Marissa (Hollow Knight)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103228
Kudos: 2





	Burning Passion

“Welcome, Welcome!” Lurien called excitedly, as Marissa and Knightmare entered the city gates, “Knightmare, welcome to the city of tears, Marissa, welcome back!”  
“Its a real pleasure to return, i love the new renovations!” Marissa said as she greeted Lurien with a warm hug.  
“And Knightmare too, wonderful to see you again!” “And Knightmare too, wonderful to see you again!” Lurien continued, bowing to the vessel. “You showed incredible feats of strength with grimm during the war against Virgil*, I, and the rest of the kingdom owe a debt of gratitude to you!” Lurien told him, before glancing down at his pocket-watch, “Now, I do apologise, but the council is discussing important matters with the fate of the ancient basin, and so I must leave you two to explore the city alone I'm afraid. Shall I allocate you an escort?”   
“No thank you, i know my way around here like the back of my hand, and i'm sure Knightmare can deal with any issues that may arise.” Marissa replied, looking up to her partner.

The tour of the city fascinated Knightmare. Being secluded in the palace, and then living with the troupe, Knightmare had never seen such a massive city. The loud, bustling activity from the market, the cheers and applause from the arena- much more positive than the colosseum of fools, and towering residential buildings, all of which meshed together in an eternal rain, once representing the city’s mourning, now a metaphor of the city’s new beginnings, as one would need rain to grow crops, Lurien needs this rain to grow his city anew.  
“This is astounding!” Knightmare said breathlessly, his eyes glimmering in awe.  
“Mhm! Isn't it just wonderful?” Marissa replied, “Come, to the market!” her excitement was brimming as she grabbed Knightmare’s hand and gently pulled him through the crowd.  
“But i don't need anything.” the knightmare said, “why do we need to go to the market?”  
“It's not because we need it, if you want it, we can buy it! Like look, over there!” Marissa said, craning her neck and pointing to a stall full of trinkets, “ I know you like collecting things, lets see what he has.”

“Ah, hello!” the shopkeeper excitedly exclaimed, “trinkets and jewelry, and some mystical charms, take your pick!”  
As they were dressed casually, Marissa was able to conceal her fame from the public, which prevented her from being noticed by the shopkeeper, but someone with a keener eye may notice her.

Knightmare studied the array on display, while Marissa asked the shopkeeper more about his collection.  
“Oh my, what an extraordinary collection! How long did it take you to collect it all?”  
“Decades, it's my most treasured collection, yet I grow weary in my age and I thought it best to sell them off to those who can make better use of them.”  
“That's really thoughtful and kind of you, good sir.” Marissa replied with a smile.  
“What about this one?” knightmare asked, turning Marissa’s attention to the pair of gold and ruby earrings.  
“They’re beautiful…” marissa said, gently holding them  
“Just like you.” Knightmare finished her sentence before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
“Ah, young love…” the shopkeeper began, “so, would you like the earrings?”  
“Yes please!” Marissa squealed with excitement as she handed the geo over in exchange for the jewelry, which Knightmare helped her put on right in the market.  
“And what about this one, for you?” Marissa asked Knightmare, holding up a charm shaped like a fireball, before turning to the shopkeeper, “what does this one do?”  
“Oh! That's for the pyromancers out there. Increases the maximum temperature of one’s fire spells. What makes it rare is that it merges with any type of spell-based charm, and so doesn't require any additional notches!”  
“I'll take it! That seems like a wonderful addition to my charms. I can see if grimm will help me fuse it later.” Knightmare said to himself, handing over a small pouch of geo in return for the charm

“OI!” a voice called across the market, “BLONDIE!”  
“Oh no, they're here!” marissa cried.  
“Who? Are they dangerous?” Knightmare asked, instinctively shielding Marissa from view with his cloak.  
“WE SEE YOU BITCH!” they yelled, their voices getting louder. The hustle and bustle of the public began to get quieter as people left the market, to avoid the confrontation.  
“I'll handle this,” Knightmare said to Marissa, before turning to the shopkeeper, “would you be able to keep an eye on her?”  
“Of course sir!” the shopkeeper replied.

Knightmare approached the gang, who had seemingly parted the remaining crowd in the market, which he assumed would be due to some kind of reputation.  
“Who’re you? And why were you with’er?” the gang leader said with a sly, sarcastic tone.  
“I'm the Knightmare,” Knightmare began, his tone polite and formal, “esteemed warrior and performer of the grimm troupe and significant other to-”  
“Yeah yeah, zip it lanky. Why were you with ‘er?” said one of the grunts  
“She has a name…” Knightmare said, slightly irate. The crack on his mask began to glow a dim red as the conversation took a more aggressive turn, “and besides, why do you care? She's the love of my life.”  
“Okay and? Couldn't care less if you love ‘er. She owes us five thousand geo!”  
“For what? She owes you nothing after the horrible way you spoke about her. If anything-” knightmare paused for a moment, drawing his nail off his back and sliding a fingertip across the sharp end, “-i owe the three of you some vindication for it.”  
“Oooh, lanky got a nail! That wouldn't hurt me, it's like a drawing pin!” The gang leader mocked.

Knightmare jumped into the air, and with a flourish his wings spread wide. As he landed, he graced his nail with his palm, which infused the blade with nightmare essence, causing the intricate patterns forged into the nail to glow crimson.  
“How about a drawing pin that will set you aflame, and be driven through your chest before you even know what's happened to you.” Knightmare said through gritted teeth rage building as he walked toward the gang, holding the nail in one hand and a ball of shaded flames in the other. The swarms of bustling shoppers had seemingly fled what became an increasingly tense encounter, while the shopkeeper and Marissa remained crouched behind the counter of his trinket stall.  
“You wouldn’t even try it lanky!” the gang leader called, “ay boys! Let's knock this guy’s mask off.”  
Knightmare remained calm as he tossed the ball of shaded flames up into the sky, which exploded like a brilliant firework.  
“PAHAHAHAHA! What was that? Some kind of scare? Come on lads lets get him!”  
The three gang members began charging at Knightmare who suddenly vanished from view, before appearing behind them.  
“Hm, too slow.” Knightmare taunted, before sheathing his nail. And holding his arms out wide, showing his shade cloak, “you guys couldn't hit me even if you tried.”  
“BLONDIE! GET OUT FROM THERE!!” one of the grunts called, before knocking over the stall they hid behind.  
“Don't hurt her, please! I-ill give you anything!” the shopkeeper pleaded, shielding Marissa with his body.  
Knightmare saw this happening and dashed at the grunt, his wings fully extended giving him a burst of momentum, which he used to knock the grunt flying down the street. Then, using his swift speed and immense stamina, chased after the other grunt who began to run away, before tossing him in the same direction as the first one.  
“Fight me now! One on one!” Knightmare yelled, panting as rage overcame him. The crack in his mask was glowing in full, as he began to charge at the leader.

“Now now, Knightmare, there’s no need for the violence,” said a voice, calm and collected. Knightmare stopped, and turned to see Lurien, followed by two sentries who had the grunts locked in handcuffs, and held them both by their shoulders so they wouldn't escape, “but i will congratulate you. The right hand man of a gang that's been all over this city for weeks is now in our custody thanks to you. Lurien said, before nodding to the one Knightmare challenged, who had also been restrained by a winged sentry  
“I'm sorry, watcher. I shouldn't have acted so violently. They threatened her and I-”  
“It's alright, your actions are forgiven. Your intent was clear and clean, and committing crimes against criminals is acceptable within limits. Alas, we can take it from here.”  
“Oh my knightmare thank goodness you’re okay!” Marissa cried as she dashed out from behind the counter, hugging him tightly as a lone tear raced down her cheek.

*  
“Well, that just happened!” marissa said with a conclusive sigh as the pair of them continued down the rainy street, towards the pleasure house. Marissa had said there had been a surprise there, but after that encounter Knightmare didn't know what kind of surprises would come next.  
“You know, what you did back there, to protect me, was really sweet.”Marissa continued, gently resting her head on Knightmare’s arm.  
“I did it because I love you,” Knightmare said, stopping for a moment and holding Marissa close, “I care about you so much and I wanted to keep you safe. I likely would have killed them had Lurien not intervened.”  
“Why?”  
“Because they were going to hurt you! I didn't want to see you get hurt. I love you too much to stand by and watch you get hurt by them.”  
“Thats- i- I love you Knightmare.” Marissa concluded, kissing Knightmare gently on the cheek, before looking him in the eye with a gleeful smile on her face, “and i’m so thankful you care about me in that way.”  
Knightmare said nothing- a usual response from him. Knightmare wasn’t the greatest at processing his emotions, and they often overwhelmed him, Marissa understood his reasons, and so she didn’t take offence when he left her with the last word in their emotional conversation.  
“So what's with this surprise in the pleasure house?”  
“Well, that's the thing, there isn't one. My stage has been taken over and redesigned for new performers, I can't go back there.” Marissa explained, bowing her head in shame  
“I see, but why bring us out here, there’s no shelters.”  
Marissa sighed, before telling her tale. 

“Ever since my first passing, I've dreamt of nothing but dancing in the rain of the city with a loved one, performing our hearts out in the sleeping streets where nobody can judge what we do. And now, being blessed with both a new form and the love of my life, I thought it fitting i- woah!”  
Knightmare interrupted Marissa’s soliloquy by, quite literally- sweeping her off her feet, before performing a dramatic swivel with her in his arms before gently letting her return to the ground, as he moved her hands to their dance positions and met her there, locking eyes with her.  
“Thank you-” Marissa whispered, as they began to dance in the street. Cares for citizen judgement were thrown into the mist as the pair of them let their minds and bodies move in harmony, the rain that pattered on the cobbled streets acting as their symphony. Their movements flowing like waves in an ocean, perfectly complimenting each other, synergising off the movement and creating an atmosphere of tranquility and happiness as they danced their worries away.

As their dance concluded, Marissa gently began to spread her wings. Beautiful, lilac butterfly wings that fluttered gently as she looked at knightmare with a beaming smile.  
An exchange wasn't needed as Knightmare gently cupped her cheek in his palm as his wings spread too, before jumping and jetting off, Marissa hot on his heels in chase as she swiftly took flight. Their love turned to playful, joyful laughter as they flew across the city, Knightmare slowing down to allow his love to catch up with him, before the pair of them painted an elegant light-show across the city-scape, nightmare essence flourishing in the sky- Marissa leaving a bright red while Knightmare left a deeper crimson. Flying past the watcher’s spire, the pair of them spiraled around it, flying faster and faster as they climbed with each orbit, until they began to slow as they reached the top, delicately landing on the rooftop. 

Knightmare held Marissa close as the pair of them sat up on the rooftops, watching as the lights turned off one by one as the city began to sleep.  
“Isn't it wonderful? I love you, and you love me. Nothing else could exist but you and that's all i would ever need.” Marissa whispered.  
“The fact that you love me is more than i have ever deserved. Marissa you are a true blessing to my life. An angel gifted by the heavens.” Knightmare continued.  
“Aw, stop it you! Knightmare you have been my savior, the light of my life, and i would give everything for you.” Marissa replied, elation singing in her voice.  
The pair of them remained on the rooftop, watching the rain fall onto the dormant city. They sat in perfect tranquility, nothing but themselves in the moment.


End file.
